Where Wrong Means Right
by Kellyl4259
Summary: As King and Queen of Sarasaland, Luigi and Daisy in-trust the care of their castle to Mr.L and Mimi. What crazy antics do they pull and will it get them in trouble?
1. Prank Calling

**Yeah a brand new story! Once again, I thought of this one a while ago. Big smile because I told you something that you probably don't even care about :)!**

**Chapter 1: Prank Calling**

"Yes, alright I'll be there I promise you okay? Thank you so much," Luigi hung up the phone and immediately slid down a wall while covering his eyes in his throne room.

"Looks like someone is under a lot of pressure," Daisy's father Richard said as he leaned against the door.

"A little," Luigi mumbled. Richard walked up to Luigi and stuck out his hand. Luigi happily accepted it and stood up.

"Look, things may get rough but you can't be getting all scared all right? You need to toughen up a bit, this is nothing." Richard informed.

"Yes sir!" Luigi mumble when looking down at his shoes.

"And stop looking at your feet!" Richard snapped while bringing Luigi's shoulders up. As he did that he knocked the crown off Luigi's head. Luigi bent down to pick it up soon after. Richard took the crown from Luigi and softly placed it on Luigi's head again. "So what's happening?"

"Well we have to take a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom to discuss some business. Prince Peasley is going to be there as well." Luigi answered.

"That's wonderful, it's going to be good to get to know the people of another kingdoms. It creates great friendship," Richard exclaimed.

"Well I know my brother already and I know Prince Peasley like he is my brother is technically that is already handled," Luigi chuckled.

"Whose your brother?" Richard asked.

"Master Mario..." Luigi informed while touching his own cheek.

"I never knew," Richard replied.

"No one ever does," Daisy informed while coming inside the throne room and folding her arms.

"Hello Daisy," Richard greeted.

"Hey Daddy, how are you doing sweetie?" Daisy asked Luigi as she walked over to him and flashed him a big smile.

"We have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, it's at last-minute." Luigi informed.

"Oh, alright well what is it about?" Daisy questioned.

"It's just some business between the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, and the Beanbean Kingdom." Luigi explained.

"Oh alright that seems good. I think Dennis should come as well." Daisy responded.

"Honestly? Well I guess I should come along." Richard chuckled.

"NO!" Luigi and Daisy yelled simultaneously while sticking their hands.

"Um, we mean that we need someone to watch the castle while we're gone," Daisy cut in.

"You can get someone else to do that. I'll go pack," Richard replied as he walked off. Daisy sighed and then sat down in a chair while groaning.

"Don't fret, things won't be that bad," Luigi informed.

"Won't be that bad? You can't even stand a foot away from me without my dad glaring at you," Daisy spoke. Luigi knelt next to Daisy and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine," Luigi reassured.

"Promise?" Daisy responded while lifting her head.

"I promise," Luigi said with a smile while he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks sweetie, so who can watch the castle for us?" Daisy questioned.

"I don't know, how about Eclair?" Luigi suggested.

"No, she probably is going to try on all my cloth," Daisy spat. Luigi put a hand on his chin and thought for a while. "How about Mr.L?"

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Because he will probably do it and he won't do anything to mess it up. Because he is very nice to be," Daisy informed.

"He just likes you," Luigi laughed.

"True, come on think about it. We know him and at times he can be trusted." Daisy informed.

"Well okay I'll call him and things well all be set alright?" Luigi suggested.

"Thanks baby." Daisy thanked and kissed Luigi on the cheek, "I'm going to go pack love you."

"Love you too," Luigi responded while walking over to the phone.

* * *

"This is wonderful Mimes. We have this whole castle to ourselves for the weekend," Mr.L said with joy as he walked along the streets of Sarasaland with Mimi.

"I know right, I wonder if she has some pretty cloth I can borrow," Mimi giggled.

"You guys don't have the same body type," Mr.L informed.

'I'll make it work," Mimi snapped. The two stayed silent listening to the clicks of the suit case along the ground. The two soon made it to the gates of the Sarasaland Castle to see Daisy standing there wearing a blue spring dress covered in flowers. Her dress was flowing in the wind as well.

"DAISY!" Mr.L exclaimed. Mr.L dropped his suitcases and ran up to Daisy and tackled her while embracing her. Mr.L lied on top of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"STOP IT L!" Daisy hollered. Daisy pushed Mr.L off of her and breathed heavily. She stood up and Mr.L jumped up soon afterwards. Mimi waved and then came up to the two.

"So what do we do?" Mimi asked while shrugging.

"Well basically just hung out here. There aren't going to be any guards here just so you know. Just eat and just chill. Don't break anything or do anything that is wrong okay?" Daisy explained.

Both Mr.L and Mimi saluted Daisy and Daisy gave a thumbs up in response. "Are you ready to go?" Luigi asked as he came outside along with Dennis. Dennis was crying both his and Daisy's bag. "He's strong," Luigi exclaimed while knocking on Dennis' shell. Dennis looked at Luigi like he was crazy and walked ahead of them.

"Bye guys take care," Daisy called while grabbing Luigi's hand and walking away. She then used the other hand to wave.

Mr.L quickly turned away and looked at Mimi. The two walked inside the castle and was amazed at how glamorous it was. "It's beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed. Both Mimi and Mr.L dropped their luggage right in front of the door and began to run around. They ran in circles all over.

Once they were done they collapsed on the ground next to each other. "I'm hungry," Mimi exclaimed while holding her stomach.

"Me too!" Mr.L replied. Mr.L helped Mimi up and then two walked to the kitchen. They looked around and their eyes lied on the refrigerator. Mimi sat down and Mr.L stuck his head inside.

"What do they have?" Mimi questioned. "Just fancy stuff," Mr.L observed. Mr.L closed the refrigerator and then opened the freezer. He pulled out a box and then began jumping up and down.

"THEY HAVE CORN DOGS!" Mr.L yelled.

"PUT THEM IN THE OVEN!" Mimi hollered while pointing. Mr.L grinned and then began to preheat the oven. He closed the freezer and sat down next to Mimi. There was a phone in the middle of the table that got their attention.

"Why is there a phone in the kitchen?" Mr.L asked.

"Beats me," Mimi muttered while looking around.

"We should do some prank calling," Mr.L suggested.

"That seems fun!" Mimi laughed. Mr.L picked up the phone and dialed a random number. There was a tone and then someone answered.

"Hello is your refrigerator running?" Mr.L asked over the phone while Mimi giggled. "It isn't? Well you better go catch it?" Mr.L said and then laughed slowly.

Mimi slapped her forehead while rolling her eyes.

"Oh I see...I can't...well why don't you call somebody...No I called you...Wait I...Well that isn't my...You don't know who you're talking to...No i'm calling the police," Mr.L then hung up the phone angrily, "Language!"

"Let me try," Mimi suggested while getting the phone from him. Mimi dialed a random number and then paused. Someone's voice came over the phone and then Mimi began to speak, "Hello this is Candy and I just wanted to tell my boyfriend that he left his phone over at my house," Mimi spoke over the phone.

"Um you must have the wrong number, I just live here with my husband!" said a woman over the phone.

"Really, well he said this is his home number and to only call one of his cell phones!" Mimi spoke over the phone with a grin.

"What?" The woman yelled there was yelling in the background and then another voice. Suddenly a big bang was heard and then it stopped. Mimi put down the phone with a grin.

"Wow! My turn," Mr.L cheered while taking the phone again. Mr.L dialed a number and then put the phone up to his ear and waited and waited until he heard a voice.

"Hey are you busy?" Mr.L asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, is this Sarasaland Castle?" questioned the woman over the phone.

"What; no," Mr.L lied while starting to sweat.

"I have caller ID, Mr.L is that you?"asked a woman over the phone.

"No it isn't Mr.L Nastasia," Mr.L spoke as he swallowed hard.

"Then how do you know my name?" Nastasia shot back.

"WRONG NUMBER!" Mr.L yelled and then hung up the phone.

"You called the castle didn't you?" Mimi asked as she folded her arms.

Mr.L nodded and then sunk in his chair. The oven rang and it was time for him to put the corn dogs in the oven. "We should do something really fun, but different." Mr.L suggested.

"We could go through the house and play hide-and-seek?" Mimi responded.

"No, we should event a both of people we don't know over from outside," Mr.L replied.

"That sounds stupid," Mimi said while folding her arms.

"We could have a both of food lights, and music and we can just dance the night away. Every single floor is open and we can event whoever we want. Also, we could switch locations. Also we can have someone bring in taco dip," Mr.L explained.

"Let's save that for tomorrow night. But tonight, is where the fun will begin." Mimi replied while looking at Mr.L and nodding.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...**

**Random Note: Cheeseless Cheese is nasty...and good in a way...**


	2. Illegal Substances

**Feel good today, you deserve it! I don't own anyone by the way.**

**Chapter 2: Illegal Substances **

"Me like Corn Dogs," Mimi laughed as her and Mr.L had finished eating.

"That was good, anyways what should we do tonight?" Mr.L questioned while holding his stomach and leaning back.

"Okay follow me on this one." Mimi instructed as she sat up in her chair, "How about we play truth or dare?"

"No way am I playing truth or dare. Let's play another game," Mr.L suggested.

"Like what?" Mimi asked.

"We can go around the house and find some weapons. Stuff that won't hurt us, such as using a pillow. And then we can hunt each other down," Mr.L said with a smile.

"What does the loser do?" Mimi asked.

"The loser as to dunk their head in the toilet and has to kiss Luigi also," Mr.L informed.

"Lips and all?" Mimi replied with a grossed out look.

"Lips and all!" Mr.L said while nodding.

Okay!" Mimi laughed and then ran out of the kitchen. Mr.L snickered and then walked away, he had a wonderful idea.

* * *

Mimi walked around the castle frustrated. She didn't even know what to use. Mimi then ended up in the activities room. "Wow I had no idea that she had a game room," Mimi exclaimed while looking around. Mimi walked around and spotted a crowbar right by the bathroom.

"Like Mr.L is going to play fair," Mimi snickered while picking it up. Mimi exited the room and made her way down the hall. She tip-toed fearing that Mr.L would hear her.

Mimi walked a bit more and came into a bathroom. She looked in a cabinet and picked up a nail gun. "How can these people have such stuff lying around." Mimi laughed. Mimi dropped the crowbar and held up the nail gun. Mimi shot a nail at the wall and it landed in it completely. Next a giant crack reached from the nail to the ground. In a seconds worth, the wall collapsed.

Mimi picked up the crowbar and walked out of the bathroom slowly while whistling. She took one last peek and said, "I don't think anyone will notice."

She turned around and saw Mr.L standing with a rag. "A rag? I thought you would at least bend the rules," Mimi laughed.

"You know me!" Mr.L laughed. Mimi immediately threw the crowbar at him barely missing him. He picked up the crowbar and Mr.L ran closer but Mimi held up the nail gun and shot Mr.L in the hand.

"Well played," Mr.L groaned while holding his hand. Mr.L ran to Mimi and knocked the gun out of her hand. Mr.L hit Mimi in the stomach hard with the crowbar and then took the rag he had and placed it over her mouth. Mimi's eyes began to fall as she lost consciousness. Mimi finally passed out on the ground.

"How knew Chloroform could do that?" Mr.L laughed. Mr.L looked over to his right and saw a bucket with a lid on it. "Why is there paint in the hallway?" Mr.L asked himself out loud. Mr.L took the lid off and took a sniff of it. Afterwards he fell down right next to Mimi unconscious.

**2 hours later...**

Mr.L sat up and looked at the bucket of paint that was spilled all over the ground. "Oh what's this?" Mr.L asked as he sniffed it once again. Mr.L's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious on top of Mimi again.

**2 hours later...**

Mr.L woke back up and noticed that Mimi was still out. Mimi was still breathing so Mr.L took the Chloroform and placed it over her mouth again making her inhale it. Mr.L looked left and right and then but the chloroform up to his mouth to see what it smelt like. He inhaled and passed out for the third time.

**3 hours later...**

Mimi woke up and wiped her eyes. She saw Mr.L breathing heavily on the floor. "What happened?" Mimi asked while holding her head. Mimi shook Mr.L a bit and he immediately woke up. Mr.L sat up and yawned while scratching his back. "What did you do to me?" Mimi snapped.

"I made you inhale chloroform and then I inhaled paint accidently. But I woke up twice, but then I fainted again." Mr.L explained. Mr.L picked up the nail gun and shot Mimi in her bow not hitting her. "I won!" Mr.L said with a smile.

"No you didn't!" Mimi shot back.

Mr.L then dumped the rest of the paint that was in the bucket on Mimi. "I did!" Mr.L whispered in her ear with a smile.

* * *

Mr.L stood at the stove mixing some stuff together in a bowl. Mimi came into the kitchen wearing a blue dress along with a purple tie. To top it off she had a blue and purple hat.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Mimi asked while leaning forward and back.

"I am making a cheese dip for our social gathering," Mr.L informed.

"Are there going to be hunky boys?" Mimi asked a bright smile.

"Does Dimentio have no self respect?" Mr.L questioned while looking at her.

"Is that a trick question?" Mimi asked. Mr.L shrugged and then kept stirring. Mimi took a nacho chip and dipped it in the dip. she got some cheese and popped it in her mouth.

"So?" Mr.L hinted.

"That's really good," Mimi exclaimed.

"Of course, so are we going to have some movie time?" Mr.L asked.

"Duh, we should have a horror movie," Mimi suggested.

"What movies do you have in mind?" Mr.L questioned.

"Well first lets watch the movie, 'How to lose a guy in 10 days," Mimi cheered while throwing a fist in the air.

"NO WAY! That's a chick flick," Mr.L replied while folding his arms.

"Shopaholic?" Mimi questioned.

"No!" Mr.L shot back.

"Mean girls?" Mimi reasoned while holding up her hands. Mr.L slyly turned towards Mimi while still folding his arms. "2?" Mimi said slowly.

"YES OH MY GOSH ABSOLUTELY!" Mr.L exclaimed. Mr.L coughed and then lowered his voice. "I'm fine if it's okay with you.

"You act just like Luigi," Mimi laughed.

"How about that movie Smiley?" Mr.L suggested.

"Okay Smiley then what other movie?" Mimi asked while pulling out a pink notepad.

"The Final Destination?" Mr.L responded while putting the cheese in the refrigerator.

"No, that has nudity in it." Mimi informed.

"Right, because that is inappropriate!" Mr.L said with glee.

"Anything other ideas?" Mimi questioned while sticking the eraser of her pencil in her mouth.

"Fright Night," Mr.L suggested.

"How about we watch that movie Wreck It Ralph?" Mimi suggested.

"That movie hasn't even came out yet," Mr.L informed.

"You don't know!" Mimi shot back.

"The first previews came on television yesterday!" Mr.L shot back.

"Well I heard some cool people are in and some people I know what to see it," Mimi replied.

"Look, lets just watch those 2 movies and call it a day okay?" Mr.L replied.

"Great, but we have to think of some great party games." Mimi replied.

"I got that covered," Mr.L said with a smile.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"It's two words and it rhymes with Maser Mag," Mr.L said with a grin. There was an awkward silence until Mimi finally got it.

"LASER TAG!" The duo screamed while jumping up and down.

"So what are we going to do since this is a last minute party. We are going to call up a certain 'friend' of mine. And he or see will call up as many people as possible.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Mr.L responded.

"Are you sure your sure?" Mimi asked while giggling.

"I'm going to end this before it starts," Mr.L said while folding his arms.

* * *

"MAMA I CAN'T FIND ANY STAR BITS!"

"Mama I think I lost my thumb!"

"Mama there's another me!"

"Mama, green luma is looking in the mirror again!"

"Mama I'm bored!" All the Lumas called as they circled around Rosalina in the Comet Observatory.

"One at a time; one at a time!" Rosalina exclaimed as she held her head.

"Look everyone, Rosalina is under a lot of stress right now. And Green Luma please don't look in the mirror again," Polari announced while looking at the curious green luma.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy," Rosalina informed while yawning.

"You should get some rest. I'll give them story time and put them all to sleep." Polari responded while softly pushing her towards her bedroom. Rosalina yawned and sleepily walked to her bedroom. She walked inside and closed her bedroom door with her eyes half open. Afterwards, she walked over to her bed and fell on it from the foot of it. Suddenly her phone rang, Rosalina moved her hand all over her dresser and finally found her phone. She turned it on and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Rosalina said with her face in her bed sheets.

"Good Times Sunshine?" Mr.L said happily when Rosalina had answered.

"Goes good what's up Mr.L?"Rosalina asked while raising her head.

"Look this is a last minute thing, but I'm having a party and I want you to be there. Event everyone you want." Mr.L exclaimed.

"Where will this party be taking place?" Rosalina questioned while kicking her feet up in the air behind her.

"The Sarasaland castle. Be there or be square!" Mr.L informed.

"Hold on, do Luigi and Daisy know about this?" Rosalina asked.

"Maybe..." Mr.L mumbled.

"Oh you, you're breaking the rules. I will be in no part of this," Rosalina shot back.

"Oh come on please, okay you can come but I won't tell the two that you were apart of it if they find out," Mr.L decided.

"Promise?" Rosalina spoke.

"I promise on Mimi's life," Mr.L said while smirking.

"HEY!" Mimi yelled in the background.

"Okay thanks, I'll be there and I'll bring tons of guest. You can count on it," Rosalina replied while flashing a thumbs up.

"That's bad because he isn't very good at counting," Mimi cut in while chuckling. Mr.L pushed Mimi away b her head and continued to talk to Rosalina. "Okay bye." Mr.L hung up the phone but he actually didn't press the red button to end the conversation.

"Look Mimes you can't do that. Rosalina will think I'm dumb and that means she won't came. And if she doesn't come we won't have that many guest. Also whens she comes here I want to prove to you that she totally bleached her hair!" Mr.L spoke.

"I'M STILL ON THE LINE!" Rosalina yelled. Mr.L made sure he had hung up the phone and he blushed deeply.

"Are you just having trouble with phones today? Mimi asked.

"Guess so..." Mr.L mumbled while walking away.

* * *

**Will Mr.L and Mimi's party be a success? You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Random Note: I'm TOTALLY Luigi's number one fan. If anyone ever...EVER... says Luigi isn't cool, I will recruit all of Luigi's fans and have a few words to say to you! **


	3. Where'd My Pants Go?

**Feel good today, you deserve it! I don't own anyone by the way. Well I kind of do, I own all the people who are at the party. I want rain... pretty please...**

**Chapter 3: Where'd My Pants Go?**

Mimi stood on a stepping stool stacking paper cups on top of each other to make a tall barrier in the kitchen. It was basically a huge triangle and she loved it. She stood on the tip of her toes and placed the last paper cup on the very top of it. Mimi had smiled realizing that she had finished.

"Mimes!" Mr.L yelled with a clipboard and ran towards the kitchen.

"STOP!" Mimi hollered but it was too late. Mr.L had ran into the collection of cups and fell down along with them. Once he was on the ground with the rest of the fallen cups, Mimi climbed down from the step stool and began to stomp on the ground. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" She yelled.

Mr.L grinned and then stood up. "We don't need that," Mr.L informed.

"I know but I wanted a cool way for people to get cups AND YOU RUINED IT!" Mimi screamed.

"Well drama queen, our party will be starting soon, because our guest are coming soon," Mr.L replied while doing a little victory dance.

"Well who all is coming?" Mimi asked as she sat down.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Mr.L responded with a huge grin on his face. Mimi slapped her forehead and looked down. She looked up and bit and slapped her forehead for a second time.

"Look down," Mimi instructed.

"Why would I have to-." Mr.L looked down and realized that he was in his underwear, "Dang it!" Mr.L snapped and then ran away while covering himself. Mimi laughed to herself as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Put on some pants and get down here!" Mimi called as she hurried to the door. Mimi ran up to the double doors and fluffed out her dress before she opened the door wide open to see a bunch of people in a group. Mimi stepped inside and let the people come inside.

Out of all people, the last person was Rosalina who was wearing a strap blue spring dress. She stepped forward and smiled a bit. "Hello, I found all the people I could, don't be mad at me if they aren't normal," Rosalina responded.

"Oh thanks, Mr.L is putting some pants on." Mimi informed.

"Well not anymore," Mr.L said as he ran up to Mimi and put an arm around her. Afterwards he flashed a smile. Rosalina walked off with Mr.L and the two began to talk.

**10 minutes later...**

"So in a few minutes we were going to start the laser tag," Mr.L informed while taking a sip of his soda and standing next to Rosalina and Mimi.

"Hey are you finished with that?" said a random male with a trash bag and next to him was a woman with an arms full of empty water bottles nodding.

"Uh," Mr.L began.

"Thanks," The man said quickly and took Mr.L's and Mimi's cups and stuffed them in the bag. The woman picked up the edge of Rosalina's cup with her teeth and walked away followed by the man.

"That was awkward," Mimi stated. Rosalina nodded while sticking her arms to her sides.

"Let's just go play laser tag now," Mr.L replied as he walked by people and the two girls followed him. The two walked down a hallway and passed by a bathroom. They all stopped to take a look inside. Inside was a girl crying on the toilet surrounded by two other girls.

"There, there Samantha. I'm pretty sure Tony is just busy." the girl on the left reassured.

"BUT ANTONIO HASN'T TEXTED ME IN SIX MINUTES, WHAT IF HE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" Samantha cried while burying her face in her knees.

"Teenage drama," Mimi chuckled while shaking her head. The girl began to cry even harder and that made Mimi tug on her collar.

"Laser Tag, NOW!" Rosalina demanded while pointing in the different direction. Mr.L, Mimi, and Rosalina gathered all the party members up and got them all their jackets for the game.

They stood in a dark room where things either glowed in the dark or it was just black. "So you just shot people with the guns and your jackets will let you know if you're hit got it?" Mr.L explained to everybody.

"Is Antonio here?" The girl Samantha asked while sniffling.

"NO!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

"So just go in there in split up," Mr.L instructed as held his gun and everyone else had theirs. Everyone went inside the room and Mr.L closed the door behind everyone else.

* * *

Mimi held her gun tightly and crept around until her jacket flashed bright red. "HAHA, I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Samantha yelled from behind her. Suddenly a crowd of five ran up to Samantha and tackled her from the side.

"Tah, ha!" Mimi laughed as she pointed to the girl on the ground. Mimi turned around a saw an innocent guy who was staring off around a corner. Mimi looked around and to make sure no one was around and she tackled the guy on to the ground. Afterwards she quickly stood up wearing his jacket.

"Boom!" said a guy behind Mimi and then he laughed while holding a baby. The guy kept saying boom to Mimi while pointing his finger to her. "You like that?" The man asked while hugging his baby.

"Uggg," Mimi groaned while turning around. She then tripped over a figure that was on the floor. A man was passed out on the ground. It looked like he had just fainted. Mimi kicked him and he just rolled over unconscious.

"Looks like someone had one too many!" Mr.L said while walking up to Mimi and slinging his gun over his shoulder. Mimi looked down and groaned once more.

"Look down!" Mimi instructed. Mr.L looked down and realized that he was in his underwear.

"Not again!" Mr.L yelled while covering his underwear and running off.

"What's with him and underwear?" Rosalina asked as she come up to Mimi from behind. Mimi shrugged and kicked the guy on the floor away from her.

" This game is getting kind of boring, what makes things worse is that I have to kiss Luigi and dunk my head in a toilet," Mimi informed.

"The first part is kind of cool," Rosalina said with a smile. Mimi shrugged and then and then swung her gun around.

"Back!" Mr.L said out of breath. Suddenly a guy with the trash bag and the girl with the water bottles came up to the three.

"You don't need those!" The woman informed while ripping Mr.L's pants off and putting them in the bag. Mr.L let out a scream and ran out of the room while covering his underwear.

"Funny," Rosalina chuckled.

"Surprised you haven't gotten out yet, what's your technique?" asked Mimi.

"I just hide in a corner," Rosalina informed.

"Nice nice," Mimi claimed. Afterwards Mimi held up her gun to Rosalina and shot her. Rosalina's jacket glowed a red signaling that she was out.

"That was dirty," Rosalina growled. Mimi and then laughed.

"Do you have any diapers on you?" Asked a couple who was holding their baby.

"WHO WOULD BRING DIAPERS TO A PARTY?" Mimi yelled and then stormed off.

"She's just moody," Rosalina informed while handing the couple a diaper.

**After Laser Tag...**

"You know the government in Sarasaland used to be poor in quality, but now it's great. I used to be really upset about this but now I'm not. What I noticed is that the Mushroom Kingdom has been doing fine for years. Why don't I just move there?" A guy said to Mr.L and taking a small sip of soda from his cup every two seconds.

"That's interesting, hm well I'll be right back I have to go um, install cable be right back," Mr.L spoke and then scurried off to find Rosalina and Mimi.

"Mr.L this party isn't doing very good now. Maybe you should livin' it up," Rosalina suggested.

"It's great," Mr.L reassured.

"Oh really, check that out," Mimi replied while pointing to a big crowd of people behind her. Mr.L walked into the crowd and in the middle was the couple with their baby.

"Oh what a cute baby."

"Can I hold her?"

"AWWWWWWWW!"

"Why is there always a couple who thinks it's perfectly fine to bring their baby to a party?" Mr.L hollered as he walked back over to the two girls.

"Because it is perfectly fine," Rosalina responded while folding her arms. The three walked over to the punch bowl and Mimi began to get herself something to drink.

"Well we could start the movie," Mimi suggested as she but the serving spoon down. Suddenly the girl with the empty water bottles came by along with the man. And then man took Mimi's cup, stuffed it in the trash bag, and walked away soon after.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR HOUSE!" Mr.L screamed while waving his fist in the air.

"It's official, your party sucks." Rosalina exclaimed while sitting down in a chair.

"There is a guy passed out on the floor, HE COULD BE DEAD!" Mimi yelled.

"That's the drunk guy, every party has one of those." Mr.L said with a smile.

"He can't be drunk if we don't have any alcohol," Mimi snapped.

"I thought we did have some, but I don't drink." Mr.L informed while flashing a smile.

"We DON'T!" Mimi shot back while pointing to a sign above her that said:

"A NON-ALCOHOLIC PARTY!"

In capital letters. "Some people are just stupid," Rosalina cut in.

"I TEXTED HIM SEVENTEEN TIMES AND HE DIDN'T EVEN REPLY. WHY DOESN'T ANTONIO LOVE ME?" Samantha cried as she walked around the room.

"Antonio is a great guy, he is just busy!" A girl said while running after her.

"Rosalina this is your fault!" Mr.L yelled while turning towards her.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Rosalina asked while standing up.

"Do you go and put and ad on the internet for the craziest people alive?" Mr.L snapped.

"No, I used the phone-book. My point is that you guys got yourselves into this so get yourselves out of it!" Rosalina snapped. Mr.L and Mimi looked around and then looked away from each other. "AND PUT ON SOME PANTS." Mr.L looked down and realized that he was in his underwear. He smiled a bit and then rushed out of the room.

Mimi walked over to the punch bowl and looked both ways making sure a certain wasn't there. She sighed with relief and poured herself a cup of punch. She lifted the cup up to her lips getting ready to take a sip, but suddenly the guy with the trash bag came by and took the cup of soda away from her and put it in the bag. "DANG IT!" Mimi exclaimed while slamming her foot to the ground.

"I'm going to help the crying girl!" Rosalina sighed while looking down.

"ANTONIO SENT ME A TEXT SAYING 'ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" WHY DIDN'T HE SAY HEY? IS HE TRYING TO BREAK UP WITH ME?" Samantha yelled from the other room.

"Maybe not," Rosalina said while sitting back down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I got rain last night yay! Also thanks for reading makes me feel special a bit! Just a widdle bit!**


	4. Reach for the Stars

**Guess what? You're cute :) Last Chapter just so you know...**

**Chapter 4: Reach For the Stars**

"WAH!" Mr.L cried while rolling around on the floor.

"You're such a drama king!" Rosalina muttered while folding her arms.

"I'm not a drama *sniff* King, it's just that *sniff* this party is *sniff* going to hit *sniff* rock bottom!" Mr.L spoke.

"IT ALREADY HAS, I think that crazy girl Samantha is acting a little crazier then before," Rosalina explained.

"Hell no that girl liked Antonio's picture!" Samantha snapped.

"That's i'm done, EVERYBODY OUT!" Mr.L hollered.

"I can't, I have to figure out a way to cuss this girl out, and explain to her how I will freaking mess her up if she likes one of my boyfriend's pictures again in less then 63,206 characters!" Samantha informed while frowning. Mr.L loudly groaned and then picked up a cup of punch.

Suddenly the man walked by Mr.L and reached out his hand to take his cup until Mr.L slapped his hand away. "NO THIS IS MINE!" Mr.L hollered. The man raised his hands defensively and walked away.

"Looks like someone ate a big bowl of meanie flakes this morning!" Mimi joked.

"No I had Super Honey Crunchy O's," Mr.L revealed.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rosalina questioned while pointing to the large doors.

"OOOOO I have one!" Mr.L announced as he jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Last one out gets a free car!" Mr.L said loudly with a grin. Everyone stood around and looked at each other wanting to be last.

"You idiot I have a better idea," Mimi revealed with a smile. Mimi stood up and walked over to the door with it being open. "FIRST one out gets 100 bucks," said Mimi with a smile.

Everyone ran towards the door and only one person made it outside.

"Yeah, now give me 100 doll-," Mimi then slammed the door in the guys face and then looked at the rest of the confused party people.

"1 down, question mark amount of people to get next!" Mimi giggled.

"What about my money?" asked the guy outside.

"BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK BUCK!" Mimi yelled annoyed.

"That's only 5," the man said in a whisper. Mimi turned towards Mr.L and smiled at him. The phone rang getting the attention of Mr.L.

"Look, we'll try to make this party better. You answer the phone," Rosalina instructed while pushing Mr.L towards the kitchen. Mr.L looked behind him at the girls and walked into the kitchen and picked up the ringing phone.

" RoadKill Cafe, you kill 'em; we grill 'em!" Mr.L said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a male voice over the phone which sounded like Luigi.

"_Take off, at the speed of sound!_" Mr.L sung over the phone, "_Bright lights, colors all around! I'm running wild living fast and free. Got no regrets inside of me!_"

"What the, L listen-," said the voice.

"EXCUSE ME? DID I FINISH?!" Mr.L yelled at the man. Mr.L cleared his throat and began to sing again, "_Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go, I keep on running. I'm gonna reach for the stars. Although they look pretty far. I'm gonna find my own way. And take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright. The colors feel so right. I've never felt like this I keep on running!" _

"Mr.L I'm not joking with you I-," Luigi replied.

"SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT TWAT!" Mr.L hollered, "_The sky with stars so bright; the colors feel so right." _Luigi became annoyed so he covered the receiver and moved his hand up and down on it to hear Mr.L say, "_Just. Take. My. Hand. And. We're. Gonna. Reach. For. The. Stars. Tonight," _in sections.

"Is this some kind of-," Luigi began but Mr.L just ignored him with his singing.

"_Wake up, living day by day. Do what I want, and I'll do it my way! The world is fighting right below my feet, got no regrets inside of me. Not looking back, not giving up, not letting go, I keep on running. I'm gonna reach for the stars. Although they look pretty far. I'm gonna find my own way. And take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right. I've never felt like this, i'll keep on running. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right. Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight...tonight..." _Mr.L sung.

"If you sing one more line I will kill you!" Luigi threatened.

"You can't because that would ruin your rep." Mr.L informed quickly and then began to sing again, "_I got it in my sight, the colors feel so right. Got my feet on the ground I keep on running. Oh I can feel it now, the colors all around. Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars. Just take a chance... We'll do it right again... Just take my hand, we'll take a chance tonight! Reach for the stars tonight...tonight..._" Mr.L then finished.

"Oh yeah, well I can feel my hands reaching for your neck tonight!" yelled a female voice from over the phone.

"DAISY!" yelled a female voice in the background.

"WELL THAT IDIOT WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" Daisy yelled.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING SO RUDE LATELY!" said another voice by someone named Peach.

Daisy: OH SHUT UP!

Peach: PUT A SOCK IN IT!

Daisy: At least I don't have to ask for directions in my own room you blonde!

Peach: Oh Blonde jokes? Well at least I can fit into my room fatty!

Daisy: At least when I'm on a vacation, I don't send a postcard saying "Having a nice vacation, P.S WHERE AM I?"

Luigi: Girls stop fighting!

Peach and Daisy: SHUT UP!

"L, I just called to check on you, how are things going?" Luigi asked.

"Oh just fine," Mr.L mumbled as he stared out of the kitchen. He saw Mimi sitting on the crazy girls head while strangling her. The two were running around as they did. At the same time some music started playing and people started to dance and the room was getting very loud.

"Do I hear music?" Luigi questioned.

"Yeah tacos sound nice!" Mr.L mumbled and afterwards he hung up on Luigi. Mr.L walked into the room and spotted Rosalina surfing the crowd and people shouting her name.

"I'm a people person!" Rosalina said while cheering.

"ANTONIO DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Mimi yelled while holding Samantha around her neck.

"HE IS SO HOT!" Samantha said while trying to pry Mimi's hands from her neck. Rosalina hit the floor after the crowd was down and then she started to jump around and scream.

"SUCH A RUSH!" Rosalina yelled as she ran up to Mr.L. Rosalina grabbed both of his cheeks and kissed him directly on the lips. After about 5 seconds she released and began to jump all over the room.

Right after Rosalina had left Mr.L fainted.

* * *

Mr.L found himself awake on the floor. People were dancing and stepping over him. Mr.L stood up and rubbed his forehead. He noticed that there was some duct tape on forehead so he quickly ripped it off. Causing himself great pain. "Ow," Mr.L groaned. Oh Mr.L's face you could see that his eyebrow's were shaved off and new ones were drawn in with a sharpie marker high above where they are supposed to be.

Mr.L wobbled over to the sofa and sat down. Where Mimi was also sitting not paying attention to anything. He was happy that he could relax all he wanted to do was set is head down once again and relax...just sit down and..._relax..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Daisy yelled as she stormed into the castle with, Dennis, her father, and Luigi beside her._  
_

"You guys better get our before she gets angry," Dennis warned while pointing to the exit. People started to leave as Daisy glared at every single person. Last but not least Samantha started to leave until she saw Luigi, that made her eyes light up.

"ANTONIO YOUR HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T GET RUN OVER BY A CAR AND HAD ALL YOUR BONES FLATTEN. IF SO YOU LOOK GOOD!" Samantha spoke and then hugged him tightly.

"I'm I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Luigi informed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? LEAVE ME FOR THIS WOMAN?" Samantha yelled while pointing at Daisy. Samantha bent down to her side and picked up a glass of wine and stood right in front of Daisy. "You stole my man!" Samantha cried and then threw the glass of wine in Daisy's face getting it all over. Daisy angrily twitched and then chased the girl out of the castle.

"Hands down best party of the decade!" Rosalina cheered as she walked into the room everyone was in. She stopped as she saw the boys.

"She threw a party!" Mr.L accused while standing up and pointing.

"You are in so much trouble!" Richard argued while coming up to Mr.L and glaring at him.

"At least nothing broken," Mr.L spoke.

"Well," Mimi replied silently.

Just as Mr.L and Mimi spoke a chandelier right behind Richard fell and crashed to the ground.

"I think that is broken," Dennis revealed while pointing.

* * *

**I like this chapter :) Oh This story is over just so you know!**


End file.
